oddrealm_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Da Rulez!
Da Rulez!, or the rules, is a list of OddRealm Adventures wikia and roleplaying rules, created, updated and enforced by admins. 1: Wiki Legality # Rules are created, changed and enforced by admins. ## Admins may promote other members to honorary members and/or admins. ## Updating the rules will take effect only after this list has been updated, and they will thus not affect content created prior to the update. ### Exceptions include, if a member breaks a rule and the admins agree to let it slide by changing the rules to accept the former rule-breaking. All admins must agree to this. # To participate in the roleplay, one must be a wikia member, and have a user profile as described in the Guide: Getting Started. # Facebook-requests are limited to one per account everytime a post on the facebook-page asks for new requests, while members on the wikia gets to have more requests constantly on the list, decided by their respective achievement points. 2: Achievement Point privileges # All members earn achievement points which will increase privileges as a roleplayer and member of the community. Achievement points are distributed by admins. ## At 10 Achievement points one might apply for having their first main character approved by an admin in the Main Character Introduction Thread, and will also get permission to add three requests to the list of requests. ## At 20 achievement points one might upload their first picture, using a featured location from a previous picture. ## At 30 achievement points one might upload a picture, using a background location from a previous picture. ## At 50 achievement points one might constantly have five requests on the list, up from three. ## At 80 achievement points one might reserve and use the locations featured as the actual location in an admin-pic. ## At 100 achievement points one might feature other players' main characters in their pictures in addition to their own and use the locations in which they are currently set. In addition they can constantly have seven requests on the list, up from five. ## At 150 achievement points one can create new characters only by mentioning them in their picture text. They might use locations featured as background locations in admin-pics, and might constantly have ten requests on the list, up from seven. ## At 200 achievement points one can create copied and satire elements in pictures without them being requested first, and might constantly have fifteen requests on the list, up from ten. ## At 300 achievement points one might upgrade an original character, created by themself in a previous picture, to be a second main character of theirs. Additionally they might now use timetravel in the roleplay, thus creating secondary timelines. They might also constantly have twenty requests on the list, up from fifteen. 3: Drawing/roleplaying rules # Lore is law. Everything stated in the pictures, in the approved main character introduction threads and in admin-pictures, is all true and forever a part of the OddRealm universe. ##When admins create normal pictures same rules apply to them as to anybody else. In addition to normal pictures, they are able to add basic lore to the universe through admin-pictures. In any of these pictures they cannot erase already-existing lore. ##Main Character Introduction Threads are not considered lore until the character has been approved by an admin and the player has posted their first picture. ##Pictures are not considered lore until approved by admins. # Pictures must follow the following rules: ## Must feature the artist's own main character. At 100 achievement points one can feature other players' main characters too, in addition to their own. ## Must feature at least three requests, not requested by yourself. ## Must take place after the previous picture, in a linear timeline. However, at 300 achievement points the player can create time travel, in which one can go back to a previous picture, not before the first one, however, and create a different time-line. ## Must feature any of the locations allowed by the player's achievement points: either an existing actual location or background location or an entirely new one - the picked location will be counted as an actual location after the picture have been approved. Major locations (Locations with 2 or more sub-locations) can never be reserved or used as an actual location. Note that the status of a location can change when new pictures are uploaded. Background locations can become actual locations and normal locations can turn into Major locations if a sub-location is created for it. #Players can not create new characters only by mentioning them in the text of the picture - they must be featured in the artwork. At 150 achievement points one can create characters only by mentioning them. #Copied and satire elements (including copied characters, copied locations, copied objects, satire characters, satire locations and satire objects) can not be created without them being requested. At 200 achievement points this is allowed. #The creation of copied elements from any franchise are limited, except copied objects. ##Amount of copied characters may never exceed the number of three characters from any franchise. ##Amount of copied locations may never exceed one from any franchise. 4: Use of Locations 4.1: Featured Locations # The "featured location" in a picture is determined by being the primary location of the main character at the time depicted in the picture's artwork. ## Any approved picture's featured location, as long it has 1 or less sub-locations, is then reservable by anyone with at least 20 achievement points. ## Should a featured location gain 2 or more sub-locations it will lose status as featured location, instead becoming a major location and will no longer be reservable - except by admins for use in admin-pictures. # While it is not necessary to reserve a location before releasing a picture using it as the picture's featured location, it is a requirement that the roleplayer meets the required amount of achievement points needed to reserve it. ## All roleplayers can create new original locations in pictures if they are next to or within an already-existing location that the player has enough achievement points to reserve. 4.2: I'll look at these outdated rules later ## Must feature any of the locations allowed by the player's achievement points: either an existing actual location or background location or an entirely new one - the picked location will be counted as an actual location after the picture have been approved. Major locations (Locations with 2 or more sub-locations) can never be reserved or used as an actual location. Note that the status of a location can change when new pictures are uploaded. Background locations can become actual locations and normal locations can turn into Major locations if a sub-location is created for it. ### At 20 achievement points one can reserve and use any of the locations featured as the actual location in a previous picture, not including those who currently host other main characters. ### At 30 achievement points one can reserve and use any of the locations featured as a background location in a previous picture. ### At 50 achievement points, one can create new original locations without them being requested first. ### At 80 achievement points, one can reserve and use the locations featured as the actual location in an admin-pic, excluding over-all locations. ### At 100 achievement points, one can reserve and use the locations that currently host other main characters. ### At 150 achievement points, one can reserve and use admin-protected locations, locations featured only in admin-pictures. ### At 200 achievement points, one can create a new satire or copied location without it being requested first. However, in the case of a copied location it must be from a franchise that does not yet have any locations in the roleplay. Category:OddRealm Adventures